


星星知道我们的秘密

by Xiezhewanwan



Series: About 易烊千玺 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 男神x你 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiezhewanwan/pseuds/Xiezhewanwan
Summary: ——我们死守在无人角落的暧昧秘密，星星都知道。高速飙车/现实向人设崩塌预警🚫全文包含楼道/浴室/厨房/车震/SM  等play以及家暴/强奸/吃醋/脏话/捆绑/自慰/口交/囚禁/性虐待 等全文涉及  星盘 塔罗 占卜 等神秘学元素男主年设25（2025年）两人的爱情走肾走心但不是甜文慎入⚠️慎入⚠️慎入⚠️
Relationships: 易烊千玺/你
Series: About 易烊千玺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852855
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

  
这是你们第三次复合了。

你坐在副驾驶，指甲紧张而无意识地扣着窗框下的皮子，北京城的霓虹灯火缤纷耀眼，可它们现在却如走马灯一样，飞快地从你眼前掠过，红紫黄绿融成一片。灯光顺着窗外打进来，在飞驰的车里忽明忽暗地亮着，你被晃得刺目，便侧过头躲避。

千玺见状，默默把车窗升上来，窗外贴了灰蒙蒙的一层防窥膜，热烈的光束被阻挡在外，暗了一度的车内反倒令你感到舒服。

“谢谢。”

可你说出这两个字的瞬间就后悔了，他的眉头在你的注视下蹙起来，眼神如午夜深海，一暗再暗。

你知道他非常讨厌你不分场合的客气和拘束，也因此与你争吵多次，尤其是在他看见你和别人相处是那么轻松自如之后。他倒是从不与你冷战，无论是热情、快乐、愤怒还是伤心，他都表现得异常明显和强烈。

这与他在镜头前少言寡语的样子大相径庭。

你伸手开了车载音响，是王晰唱的一首西班牙语歌：《Besame Much》，吻我。

吉他和萨克斯悠然缠绵，这样性感又颓靡的调子，可恨它有些过于应景。

“我们不要再分手了，好不好？”千玺说出这句话的时候，嘴唇在微微发抖，语气里带着一点讨好和乖巧，你的心被狠狠地揪了一下。

好不好？

他总是这样试探似的逼迫你，以达到他的目的。微微上扬的尾音，钩子一样，把你勾得死死的。

跟我在一起吧，好不好？

亲我一下吧，好不好？

和我睡觉，好不好？

不要跟他联系了，好不好？

他就这样一点一点地，渗透进你的生活，哪怕你从不敢对外提起和他关系，也只能乖乖地做他掌中之物，任由其将你舞在指间。

你没有回答，他见你如此，只当你还在生他的气。他的表情有些微妙，欲言又止。

路遇红灯，他急忙一脚刹车，险些追尾。

朗朗夜空被接连几个刹车声划破，跟在你们后面的车生气地按了一下喇叭，算是对他分心驾驶的不满。

过了这个路口就到了你和朋友合租的小公寓了，他将车停在稍远的地方，地址略微偏僻，所以街上没什么人，年久失修的路灯困得睁不开眼睛，在上头影影绰绰地闪着。

“我明天要去上海，四五天左右。”千玺说道，“你好不容易有个假期，我又不能陪你了。”

“没关系。”你应了一声，可随后又觉得自己过于冷淡，便又补充道，“你忙你的，注意安全。”

他似乎被你的回答逗笑了，又问道：“你放假这几天有什么安排？”

“啊……”你低头想了想，“我可能要回老家一次，”你看着他疑惑的表情解释说，“有个，高中同学会。”

他点了点头，没再多问，你知道高中生活对他来说是个仿若莫须有的存在，便也不再赘述。

大概是刚刚恢复情侣关系，他看起来要比从前更小心翼翼，霸道和质问都多了些柔软。

半晌无言之后，千玺伸出右手想摸摸你脸上的伤，“还疼吗？”  
你轻轻别过头，躲开了他的手，他却并不介意手的落空，又顺势放到了你的大腿上，手指不安分地画着圈，炙热的手掌向腿内侧磨磨蹭蹭。

“我擦了药，已经不疼了。”你把碎发别过耳后，也许是心理作用使然，你觉得左脸颊的伤又开始隐隐作痛。

他解开自己的安全带，突然将脸凑过来，温热的鼻息喷在你脸上，你还没好好感受他跌宕起伏的呼吸，他便不由分说地吻了上去。

他的唇齿是少年一般地横冲直撞，舌头在口腔里肆意搅动着，唾液交互，缠绵悱恻。他的吻一下一下越来越用力，你的嘴唇也被他舔咬得红肿，舌尖弥漫的都是他的味道。

“对不起，”他从你的唇上离开，又捧起你的脸，轻轻地吻了吻你脸颊上的伤，“我真他妈是个混蛋，我保证，以后再也不会让你受伤了。”他的眼底充斥着对你的心疼和懊悔，语气殷切又虔诚，就像一只咬伤了主人，却还在摇尾乞怜的狗。

他解开你的安全带，大手从你的后背滑到腰间，轻轻地在你腰腹处摩挲。

“别再离开我了好不好？”千玺的眼睛罩着水雾蒙蒙的一片，里面倒映出你的影子，每一个表情和动作，都在他眼里清晰异常。

“好。”你点点头，嘴角微微上扬，胸口却闷得发痛。

你恍惚，却还是没出息地再一次原谅他了，你总是心软，总是被他窒息的爱说服，总是心甘情愿地成为爱的奴隶。

他见你笑，也跟着露出笑容，颇有劫后余生般的感觉。

他把下巴搭在你的肩膀上，嘴唇似有似无地亲吻着你的脖颈，大手从下伸进你松垮的衬衫里四处揉捏，另一只手在急切地解自己的腰带，手忙脚乱中显得自己笨拙而生涩。

他亲切地嚅嗫着你的小名，又引着你去摸他胯间那处。他的喘息声越发沉重，你轻轻推开他，咯咯直笑：“压着点枪玺子哥，你是想车震吗？”

他甩甩头，也低声浅笑起来：“可以试试。”

“我可没胆子和你在这儿做，”你拿开他覆在你身上的手，又抻着身子去够后座上的背包，“我走啦，你明天还要赶飞机，回去早点休息。”

你和闺蜜合租在大兴黄村中的一间小公寓里，低廉的价格决定了它将拥有偏僻的地理位置和闭塞的交通。

公寓楼下的监控是个半瞎，黑夜里偶尔会闪几次灯，缥缈微弱，似乎只是为了证明它还活着。

楼道里的感应灯不怎么敏感，你壮着胆子把高跟鞋踩得“噔噔”直响，虚张声势。

“美女，一个人吗？”声音从身后传来，慵懒而熟悉。

你回头，千玺慢慢摘下帽子和口罩，站在低一层的平台上挑逗似的冲你笑。

你长吁一口气，“你吓死我了你……你怎么没走啊？”

他走近你，双臂环着你的腰，缓缓道：“枪压不住了……要不请我进去坐坐？”

你看着他，用哄小孩的语气说道：“不行……屋子里有……”屋子里有人呀。

你话没说完，他就粗鲁地扯掉你衬衫下摆的两颗扣子，掉落的扣子跌在地上只清脆地响了一声，便就此隐匿在黑夜中。

“别别别……我扣子呢？”你胡乱地摸着衬衫下摆，心疼地埋怨他，“易烊千玺，这衣服我才买了半个月，你心疼一下我的血汗钱……”

他舔着你的耳垂，心不在焉地向你的新衣服道歉，“我再买新的给你……”

大手环绕着你的腰放在臀上，“在这儿做也行，没有监控……我们悄悄的，不要被人发现……”气声呼在你耳边，楼道里昏暗的灯及时熄灭，你半裸着上身被他箍在身上，乳尖被他吸吮和拉扯，一波波快感从胸前蔓延至全身。

狼崽子吃奶的时候，总是有特别的惹人怜爱感，你强忍住喉咙里绵软化水的欲望，黑夜里被放肆的侵袭和占有，像是在偷情。

他解开裤带，霸道地拿过你的手放进去，那熟悉而硕大的东西在你手里逐渐胀大，就像曾经的很多次那样，你下意识地开始套弄它。

他开始随着你手里力度的大小而低声轻喘，星河夜月也在一瞬间变得脆弱易碎。

肉棒在刺激之下逐渐硬挺上扬，你送开手，龟头和半截肉棒冲出内裤的束缚，明晃晃地蹭着你的腰。

你心里一直提吊着，害怕突然有人出现，“我给你弄出来……你赶紧走……别被人看到。”

“用嘴？”他倒是一点不紧张，露出半截阴茎，一下下抬动腰胯，漫不经心地模仿着性交的动作，隔着衬衫摩擦着你的小腹。

“用手。”你在黑夜里白了他一眼，却用更软人骨头的语气说，“哥哥要不再忍忍，回去自己……弄一弄。”

“那不行。”千玺扬扬脑袋，嗔怪里带着些委屈，“你怎么总想着赶我走？别赶我走。”

“可我真的害怕你被人看到，你和我不一……唔……”你话没说完，他直接将你摁进他怀里，脸颊贴着他主动脱下的半裸着的前胸，呼吸急促，起伏甚大。

“亲亲我，宝儿，亲亲我。”他喜欢叫你“宝儿”，就是宝贝的宝，你招架不住他这样的亲昵和甜蜜，爱让你纵容他做任何事，包括对你产生误会而打出的那一巴掌。

你听话地亲吻着他的胸膛，顺势轻轻嘬起他的乳头，像他平日里对你的那样，又吸又咬，舌尖绕着他整个胸肌舔舐，你在他的前胸留下了几个淡红色的吻痕，位置很隐蔽，一定不会让人发现。

他经常不分青红皂白地就在你身上留下密密麻麻的深红色吻痕，也不管你第二天要穿多密实的衣服，用掉多少遮瑕才能出门。相比之下，你的小心翼翼显得那么温柔和奉献。

他推上你的裙子，把手探到你两腿之间。就在摸到安全底裤的时候，他生气地低声咒骂了一句：“我操。”

你被他的样子逗笑了，摸着他的鸡巴帮他撸了几把以示安慰，“你冲它发什么火，它是保护我的，防走光。”

千玺把龟头直往你大拇指尖顶，“我是你男朋友，谁敢看你。”

你一边帮他撸，一边装作很仔细地思索：“男朋友吗？是地下情人吧。”

“小骚货，”他抬手在你臀上拍了一巴掌，“就是地下情人，今晚哥也让你爽个够。”

“那也不能在这儿，”你做了个闭嘴的动作，“一会我不开灯，你先进我屋里，我屋你记得吧？轻轻的，鞋别脱进屋里，别让人发现。”

“好，”他像狗一样舔着你的耳垂和脖子，低垂的眼眸在月光的辉映下泛着琥珀色的光，他的手伸进内裤，顺着臀瓣摸上已经浪起波涛的后庭和穴口，“乖乖，一会哥哥干死你。”

没个正经。

你摸着黑悄悄开了房门，屋子漆黑而安静，石英钟的滴答声格外清晰，你用脚探了探门口的鞋垫，没有室友走时穿的那双黑色鱼嘴高跟鞋。

“没人？”你等千玺进了屋才开灯，客厅的衣架上空荡荡的，与你走时无两。

你想了想，又将他的鞋拿进屋里，放在鞋架上最隐蔽的角落。

进到卧室的时候，他已经把外衣都脱了搭在椅子上，裸着上半身在你卧室里好奇地来回张望。

他打量着你狭小的卧室房间，眼神却时不时落在换睡衣的你身上，他的喉结滚了滚，“要不你搬去我那儿住吧……”这不是他第一次向你发出邀请。

“嘶……不了吧，我这儿也挺好的，住得习惯，还有朋友一起。”这也不是你第一次回绝他。

他没再继续这个话题，只是又从后环绕住你，大手开始上下乱摸。你伸手关了灯，将他拉进浴室。

他火速脱了衣服，压着你索吻，又顺手将浴室的门反锁上。热吻落在你身上各个地方，脊背靠着浴室冰冷的墙壁，玫瑰色的乳头颤颤挺立，剐蹭着千玺的手臂，他两指掐着这小东西揉捏，你腿软到站不住。

他的手指在你胯间婉转缠绵，你舒服得快要化成一滩水，阴蒂传来的快感让你不自觉得扭动着下身，他把沾着爱液的手指放在你眼前，“我今天要是不来，你是不是就要自己搞自己了？”

你抬手在他脸上轻打了一下，“胡说，本姑娘……本姑娘风情万种，”你的阴蒂被他用龟头摩擦着，语气软绵绵地却还要故作硬气，“有的是男人喜欢我……不差你一个。”

他也不恼，倒是被你的豪言壮语弄得直乐，“是吗？那我的鸡巴是不是最大的？”

你迷迷糊糊地摇着头，过了一会才继续说：“不知道，我，我又没见过别人的。”

他的眼神重新变柔，龟头和小半截肉棒在你穴里抽插，蘸满爱液的手指在后庭揉弄，“宝儿，想不想被弄这儿？”

你被他弄开了欲口，他却故意只进去一点，穴里的肉珠急切地需要被爱抚，他却并不肯如你所愿。

你被他不上不下的动作弄得头昏脑涨，“后面进不去……我试过，它……一根手指都进不去。”你喘着气，抬着臀想让他的东西从你身体里撤出去，“先洗澡，千玺，先洗澡……”

他又把你按在墙上由唇至胸地亲了个够才退出去打开花洒试水温，被松开的那瞬间，你险些滑倒，他眼疾手快一把捞住你，你惊魂未定，伏在他臂上好久才回神。

“谢谢。”

他把花洒转了个方向，水流瀑布似的砸向你，把你浇成了个落汤鸡，他一边笑你，一边说：“谢什么，一会在床上好好报答我就行了。”

看着他用招牌似的抿嘴笑来讨好你，你便和着水流顺着他的腹肌摸下去，直到摸到那挺着的巨器：“哥哥能行吗？我要的可多呢……”

他的大手立即裹住放在他性器上的你的手，：“一会你可别跑。”

话音刚落，他抱起你操弄起来，温热的洗澡水打在你丰硕的双乳上，冰凉的墙沿激得你脊背发凉，你便弓着身子往他身上凑，肉棒在你身体里又进了一分，直直顶进花蕊里，爱液是洪水猛兽一般地流淌在腿间，他把你吃得死死的，几个敏感点被他找得极准，来回的擦蹭让你叫得几乎失了声，你紧紧地吸着他的肉棒，囊袋也啪嗒啪嗒地拍打着臀肉，爱欲在抵死缠绵里升上顶峰。

“什么时候跟我回家？”他抱着你问，下身还在运动着。连着几次的冲击让你开始神志恍惚，他却因为占着主动权，将你频频玩弄于股掌之间。

“去……去你那儿？不行……”你腿软得很，几次要从他腰间滑下，都被他一把拉回来，舒服的喘息声一次大过一次。

他牙齿轻捻着你的乳头，“跟我回家吧，宝儿，”他抬起脸，看你被弄得面色潮红，下身便越发兴奋，也越发口无遮拦，“这次出差结束，等我从上海回来，我们就搬走，好不好？……我们天天做爱，好不好？”

你在半梦半醒之中“嗯”了一声，又带着哭腔向他讨饶：“哥哥……我撑不住了……腿都是软的，我们去床上。”

他应了你一声，就在你双脚触地的瞬间，屋外响起了敲门声。

你比了一个“嘘”的动作：“别出声。”

“妈的。”千玺扯过浴巾，将你身体裹住擦拭，你手忙脚乱地套上睡裙，连内裤也没穿就光着脚丫跑过去开门。

你室友几乎是摔进门的，熏天的酒气冲了你个踉跄，她直直地倒在你身上，险些把你也拽倒。

送她回来的男人声称是她的同事，一米七五左右的个子，戴着眼镜，看起来斯斯文文的，可眼神却时不时往你身上瞟，从手臂至大腿，看得你极不舒服。

“她怎么……怎么醉成这个样子？”你把她揽在肩上。

那个男人尴尬地笑了几声，又一脚踏进来毫不顾忌地四处打量着，“就你们两个小姑娘住？”  
“……嗯？”你顿了顿。  
“那我帮你一起抱她进去吧。”没等你回应，他顺势要脱鞋进屋。  
你赶紧拦下他，“不用不用，我男朋友在，叫他就行了。”  
他嘴角抽搐了一下，“男朋友？”

你见他这幅呆滞住的样子感到好笑，“是啊，我男朋友，”你挑挑眉，“是打拳的。”

他愣了愣，这时才注意到柜子里有双男人大码的鞋。

落荒而逃。

你冲着他离开的背影骂了句“傻逼”，然后重重地把门关上。  
室友烂醉在沙发上，冲天的酒气把你也熏得头疼。你开始帮她解衣服，领口沾了一圈酒渍，你从冰箱里倒了一点可以解酒的橙汁，小心翼翼地喂给她。

橙汁还没灌进去，她便开始有想呕吐的迹象，你赶紧拉起她，跌跌撞撞地赶去厕所。

你闯进来时，千玺正躲在门后，浴室门被大力地打在他脸上，他一声惨叫捂着鼻子蹲在地上。

“哎呀哎呀，你躲在后面干嘛？”你看他这样子又好气又好笑。

他捂着鼻子，鼻音里带着委屈：“有人回来了，我不得躲一躲吗？……这，怎么回事啊这是？”

“喝多了。”你轻轻地捋着她的背。

他站起来，腰上围了一条浴巾，胯间的性器还在昂着头，把浴巾高高地顶起，随着他的动作偶尔摆动。

折腾了一个小时，你才把室友安置上床，残余的酒精作用使她昏沉睡去。

你也累得瘫在床上，任由他不安分的手和唇在你身上乱摸乱吻。

小穴被他揉得汁水泛滥，乳头在他的啃咬之下也变得异常性感，你在他的爱抚之下欲流成河，呻吟着用手开始自慰，花核在淫液的浸染下变得滑腻敏感，你缩紧夹着他手指的骚穴，迫切地想要更多。

“怎么了？”他突然起身跨坐在你身上，将你的两只手牢牢箍在头顶，“想要啊？”他的嘴巴抿成一条线，手指抠着你的手心，挠得你心痒痒。

“那你求我呀。”他的眼睛在月光下熠熠生辉，你想起身，却被他压着胳膊，动弹不得。

你感受着他摩擦在你小腹的下身，语气逐渐变得狡黠起来，笑着说道：“就不，有本事你就别硬。”

“反了你了。”他松开手，低头狠狠地啃了下去，你没有躲避的余地，也没有躲避的想法，两张嘴巴就这样纠缠在一起，他的舌头舔着你的嘴唇和上牙膛，你抓着他的后背，任由两个躯体紧贴在一起，亲了好久。

你想起他刚刚吃瘪的样子，不由得在他身下“咯咯”直笑，他也不生气，一双眼睛柔情似水，目不转睛地看着你，似乎要将你整个融进去。

你被看得不好意思，别过脸埋进枕头里，“别看了，快点做，做完滚蛋。”语气又软又奶，连自己听了都不觉得有丝毫震慑力，可那又怎么样？

你就是对他凶不起来。

这也不过是另一个把自己全部交给他的借口。

他扒开你的穴，挨过一次操的小穴是妩媚入骨的深红色，水流成河，还混杂着他刚刚留下的体液，他蘸着水伸了个指头进去，立刻就被你的骚穴吸住了，他一点点往里推，你顺应着指头闷哼。

他的指节很大，骨头又很明显，最开始的时候他给你做扩张，羞耻和敏感一起捣乱，你要很久才能吃下他一个指头。现在似乎适应了一点，可最多也不过两指而已。

你沉浸在他灵活手指的按揉里，他把你的腿掰开，俯身趴到你的两腿之间，舌尖一轻一重地舔上了你的花核，毛绒绒的头发蹭得你难受，你又哼唧几声。

“腿分开点。”他的大手捏着你的臀瓣，将你更近地拉向他唇舌之下，你把手插进他的发间，又抚摸着他的脸颊，你手里的动作格外温柔，他却长枪直入，勾着舌头在你的穴上画着Z字。

他突然起身吻住你，大手捏着你的两颊迫使你张嘴，他一口叼住你的舌头，将嘴里的体液送入你口中，两个嘴巴紧紧粘连，你吞咽了许多口，或是你的体液，或是他的唾液。

“好吃吗？”他吻够了才起身，口中的淫物尽数喂给你，“我硬得疼死了。”

他微微抬着头，眯着眼睛，手在胯间来回撸动。他的身体年轻强壮，肌肉线条明朗柔和，像是一头健硕的公鹿。

“你打手枪的时候，还蛮性感的。”你捂着嘴巴冲他笑。

他只是低头笑笑，便扯开你的腿插了进去。年轻人的精力极其充沛，尤其是像他这种难得开荤的。

室内的情欲氛围涨到最高，空气中弥漫着荷尔蒙的气息，令人昏头。你的声浪一波高过一波，他一边说你又媚又骚，一边又狠狠插操着不肯放过。

你和他最终在共同攀上情爱之巅，烟花在宇宙中绽放，照亮了银河。

你蜷在他怀里，他拿起你的手，不知从哪摸出来一个东西套在你手上。

你拿近了看看清楚，是个素戒指，还是卡地亚的。

你笑了起来：“戒指？怎么突然送我戒指？”

他顿了两秒，答非所问：“喜欢吗？”

你想了想：

“喜欢。”

他想留在这过夜，你不答应，怕他第二日出门不便，又怕明日一早室友酒醒。

千玺在你的推搡中蹑手蹑脚地出了门，你关上门，摸黑从抽屉里找了两片避孕药吃了，又在浴室简单做了清理。

睡意全无，脑子却还昏沉沉，你打开冷冻柜里的冰块盒，拣了两个丢进嘴里，口腔的骤冷让你清醒许多，卧室里欢愉的气味太过盛大，你瘫在沙发上，静默地听着石英钟的秒针一字一字地走。

太梦幻了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二日。 你是被鸡蛋炸锅的巨响吵醒的。

你皱皱眉，大概率是你那可爱的室友又开始尝试着毁灭厨房了。

她有个奇怪的仪式感，就是在远行之前一定要吃一顿亲自做的早饭，可她完全不顾虑自己到底有没有完成这项仪式感的能力。

你翻了个身，浑身酸软疼痛，懒得从床上爬起来，便拽起被子的一角罩住耳朵，假装睡得深沉。

昨夜难得纵情欢愉，直至午夜凌晨，他在身上留下的深浅淤青，时刻宣示着主权。

你却再也睡不着了，因为你瞥见了不远处椅子上挂着黑色外套，是他的，一定是他昨天走得匆忙才落在这儿的。

你一个轱辘爬起来，从床头摸出手机要给他打电话，却发现他在一个小时之前就给你发了消息，两条十几秒的语音，一张奇怪角度的自拍，一个看起来就没什么食欲的三明治早餐，还有一张从你这里拿走的比划着“爱你”的表情包。

你匆忙划走，一边打他的电话一边跳下床去摸那衣服的兜儿，怕他有落了什么重要东西在这儿。

电话响了两声就被接起，那一头传来的声音低沉又性感，“喂？早上好。”

“你走了吗？你昨天把衣服落在了这儿了。”

“什么？”他那边有点吵，你探头看看屋外的表，已经快七点半了。

“我说，你的衣服，落在，我这儿了。”你一字一顿，却又极力压着自己的声音怕被室友听到。

“噢，大概是忘了穿走……没事，先放你那儿吧，”他回应得慵懒而轻松，也没有表现得很在意，反而和你提起了别的事情，“听语音了吗？流氓已经会叫妈妈了。”

你松了一口气，被他引走注意，“胡说，它怎么叫妈妈？”你低声轻笑，语气但还假意严肃起来。

“我没胡说，”电话那头的他顺着你的语气委屈巴巴，“你肯定没听语音，是不是？”

你语塞，却无理也要争三分：“我……我才起来。”

他还没回答，电话那边突然传出嘈杂巨响，你光凭耳朵就能听出人声鼎沸，快门和呐喊声此起彼伏，你亲切地和他道了别，便挂断了电话。你太熟悉这种场景了，他现在一定戴着耳机紧抿嘴唇，牢牢守住想与你吻别的欲望，把不合时宜的爱意都伪装成正在享受音乐。

结束通话后，你点开他发给你的语音，流氓的喵声在酒足饭饱后确实奶了许多，软绵绵地连成一片，是有些像在说：“妈……妈……”

你被流氓的叫声逗笑了，便在键盘上打字：算你没胡说。

流氓是你养在他家的流浪猫，一只灰黄色的公猫，见了你第一面就一直跟着你，蹲在门口上班跟着送你出小区，下班又在小区门口迎接你回来，它只用了三天就让你屈服了，你原本给它取名叫“吐司”，因为它灰黄的小小的样子很像你烤糊了的吐司。

你抱着它给千玺打电话，又在室友诸多不满的催促下，郑重地将它和笼子一起交给了作为养猫大户的男朋友手里，他听闻你与吐司相遇的故事，决心给它改名叫流氓，说这猫奸懒馋滑贪图你美色，没有比“流氓”更合适它的名字了。从此流氓成了千玺ins上的新宠，也成了他思念的依托，嗔怪的文案意有所指，这种爱意隐晦却甜蜜。

突然出现在门口的室友着实吓了你一跳，你做贼心虚地侧过身挡住千玺的外套，故作镇定地对她笑：“怎么了亲爱的？”

“我做了早饭，你要不要吃一点？”室友挥舞着铲子，铲子上还黏着黑色油亮的不明物体，或许是一块烧糊至发硬的鸡蛋。

“不用了不用了，我昨天还有半个面包没吃完，我吃面包就行。”你僵硬地靠着椅子背，双手不自然地掐着腰，尽可能地遮住室友的视野。

“行吧……你身上怎么了？”她指着你身上红紫一片的痕迹。

“啊，我挠的，挠的，是自己挠的。”

“那你对自己下手可够狠的……”她怜惜地点了点头，又突然转回身，“诶，我昨天是不是有点喝多了？”

你看着她认真发问的样子，轻叹一声，颇有些无奈：“好像不是只有一点吧……以后可别这么喝了，太伤身体了。”

她的眉头蹙了起来，又露出了羞愧的笑：“是吧，我昨天晚上都喝出幻觉了。”

“幻觉？”你紧张起来。

“是啊，”室友难以置信地点点头，“我昨晚上梦到了易烊千玺！他，他还没穿衣服，就在浴室里。”

“哈哈，哈哈，”你干笑道，手用力地攥了攥，他明明裹了浴巾，不能说是没穿衣服！

回家的飞机是上午十点半，你和室友早早地到了机场候机，可能是快到十一假期，人比想象中要多，但还算有序，办完托运你才看到千玺十分钟前给你发了消息，向你汇报着自己的行程，还嘚瑟地晒了身上好看的黑金相间的演出服。

你提醒他注意安全、注意休息，几条消息发出去后又是哑无回应。

但你倒是早适应了，断断续续的聊天才是你们两个人的常态，偶有的视频通话还需要被太多的客观因素所要求，比如一个无人之地。

现在合租室友是你的高中同学，高中毕业之后一直没什么联系，直到大学毕业看了朋友圈才知道两个人都留在了北京，便一拍即合开始了合租生活。

合租了好几年，公寓换了几个，室友却一直都是她，一来二去两人也成了好友，从工作困扰到情感问题无话不谈，当然，除了你那个秘密男友。

她时常和你感叹人生的奇妙，明明是在最纯粹的高中时代没什么交集的两个人，竟然在四年以后成了日夜相处的好室友。

你也常常感慨人生，但除了她，还有太多。

虽然是十一假期，但家乡已经气温骤降，下了飞机便是扑面而来的冷风，你瑟缩着裹紧了衣服，出了机场就看到等在门口的爸爸，作别了室友以后就上了车。

自从大学毕业考研到首都，仔细想来，回家的次数屈指可数，说了十几年的乡音中也逐渐沾染了京片子的味道，谈吐之间，竟显得不伦不类。

汽车是爸爸从初中就换的二手大众，经过几年的“沙场征战”，现在已经有了些陈年古董似的感觉，车身被剐蹭掉的一小块漆也没有去补，一直就露在外面，空落落的。

漂浮在车里那一股车库霉味混上廉价柠檬香剂的味道实在是十分令人头晕又熟悉，是嗅觉首先将你唤回曾久居的父母身边，然后眼睛看着那些匆匆路过的一排排店铺，你才有了回家的感觉。

妈妈坐在副驾驶，一边指点着远处政府新规划的建筑群，一边似有似无地向你夸着考公务员的好处，又说家乡这些年经济不景气，做生意的崩了好几个，给人打工的都失业了，只有国企才是铁饭碗。

“哎，你跟爸妈说实话，你在北京，单位里有没有男孩子追你？”妈妈突然转过头看你。

“没有。”你回答地干脆又果决。

“真的没有吗？你别不好意思。”

“真的没有，我们在公司一天天忙得脚打后脑勺，哪有心思想这些没用的。”你坦然地扯谎，眼神甚至出奇地真诚。

“你说你长得也不丑，怎么连个对象也找不到……那对你表示一点好……”

“也没有也没有，人家都拿我当兄弟，咱们换个话题行吗？”

“太失败了你，还赶不上我。”妈妈兴怏怏地转过了头。

明天有个同学会，自从妈妈听说学生时期和你暧昧不清的班级第一也在北京稳定之后，就有意无意地要撮合你们。

要成早成了。

你暗自吐槽。

临近夜幕，千玺给你打了视频。他独自坐在休息室等待彩排，发梢看起来汗津津的，面容极具倦色。

“我好想你。”他看着你，眼睛疲惫地眨了眨。

“一会还要彩排吗？……你看起来很累，休息一下吧？”

“我好想你。”他又重复了一遍。

“我也想你。你想要睡觉吗？”

“我想要和你睡觉。”  
“……”

“大千玺和小千玺都很想要。”

“你正经一点，混蛋。你到底要不要睡？”

这句话很有让人误会的意味，他的眼睛眯起来，眼神落在你袒露在外的一片白花花的胸脯和那条带着诱惑的缝隙上。

你瞬间涨红了脸，半天才憋出来一个：“我挂电话了。”

“别，”他哼哼唧唧地和你腻歪道，尾音拉得老长，带着撒娇和甜蜜。

他轻轻杵着头，嘴角微微上翘，眼底却是难掩的困倦。

“易烊千玺，乖乖睡觉。”

“有奖励吗？”

“滚蛋。”

“就不。”

他扯出一个笑容，疲惫的眼皮已经开始打架，却还强撑着说自己不困，要再听你说话，即使话音刚落就难以自控地闭上了眼睛。

第二日就是同学聚会。

你也不知道为什么同学聚会要选在十一国庆，但班长就是这么做了，并且可预料地因为各种缘故，原本几近五十人的班级，出席率连一般都不到。

但还是有你最最不想见到的人。

当年对他的喜欢，可以说是用尽了少女心思，他的名字出现在日记的各个角落，厚厚的一本日记里，喜怒哀乐竟全都是关于他。

这是一个你从未在千玺面前提过的名字，情窦初开的故事没办法与他倾囊相诉，他想要你的一切，未来和过去，他哪个都不放过，而你能满足他一己私欲的，只有被时光掩埋的过往和一键清空的暗恋。

你能与他讲述的高中生活，只有原本边缘化、却无奈被无限延伸的崇拜和倾慕。他也享受你曾将他的明信片夹在课本里的高中故事，这让他感觉自己也算参与了你的过去，他口口声声地强调，你们两个人的缘分，是从很早以前就开始了的。

他对你说，这是另一种陪伴，因为他会来，所以晚几年也无妨。

可是这怎么能算数呢？他会以这样的方式参与多少女孩的青春，连他自己都数不清。

多年未见的同学相聚总是会有难以抑制的尴尬，学习好的感慨当年，学习差的展望未来，工作好的吹嘘发展前景，工作差的也要晃着戒指夸张地称赞自己的伴侣，每个人似乎都有说不完的一片光明，唯独你，不上不下的工作，不高不低的工资，不拔一毛的老板，还有不能公开的伴侣。

连你都想自我嘲讽一番，还以为自己在北京混得不错呢。

“你手机响，男朋友啊？”老同学贴到你身边，对你挤眉弄眼。

你看了眼名字，慌张地把它收进口袋里：“老板，老板，是老板，估计要业务材料呢。”

说他是老板也不为过，在北京最艰难的那两个月，没有易老板的接济还真的活不下去。

回到家时，电视上正好放着千玺唱歌，衣冠端正的他令你不习惯，连匆匆瞥去一眼都要脸红，便声称聚会太累，赶紧洗了个澡就钻进了被窝里。

率先等来的竟然是曾经暗恋人的消息，老套的开头让你觉得尴尬又无趣，你没什么想搭理的欲望，又只能出于礼貌疏离而优雅地回应。

千玺的视频请求打断了你们的对话，你赶紧接起来，他的出现才会让你觉得安心。

“结束了，我已经回到酒店了。”他喜欢向你汇报自己的行程，积极主动，乐此不疲。

你温柔地抚慰他的劳累，他把自己陷进沙发里听你讲回到老家的一些见闻，比如童年的玩伴在与你相同的25岁年龄就成了拥有两个孩子的家庭主妇，嫁了一个大她八岁的男人，过着几乎与世俗隔离的生活。

视频那头的他伸手闭了床头的灯，开始传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

他清了清嗓子，然后那边急促而规律的异响，伴随着的还有低沉脆弱的喘息声。

<


	3. Chapter 3

在这个世界上，总有一些不应该遇见的事物要相遇。

比如茫茫宇宙中的某两颗行星，在亿万年前素不曾某面，却在某一瞬间火星四射，转而粉身碎骨，再湮没于浩瀚星河。

你坚信，你和他也终将会如此。

两颗心在银河系的一端激烈碰撞，最后落下一地鸡毛，背离于杳杳辰光。

密闭的电梯里混杂着各种味道，浓郁而苦涩的咖啡香气环绕着你，身边的小姑娘大概是刚来的实习生，左右不过二十出头，手里拎着几大袋子咖啡，在拥挤的电梯里显得有些抱歉和无措。

你侧了侧身子，给她让出可以歇歇手的地方，小姑娘不好意思地抿着嘴，羞涩地对你微笑。

你和实习摄像出了电梯，坐上了前往酒店的车。

裙下空荡荡的感觉令你不安，你不得已地僵直着并拢双腿，整个人显得局促又紧张。

坐在副驾驶的实习摄像回头看看你，奇怪地打趣道：“你怎么看着比我还紧张？”

做贼心虚的你突然瞪大了眼睛，从车的后视镜里看了看自己的脸。

他说得没错，你脸色煞白，怎么看怎么别扭。

小摄像嘻嘻哈哈地安慰你，只可惜你虽然嗯嗯啊啊地点头，思绪却早飞到九霄云外了。

进到房间的时候，他正在对着两米长的落地大镜子整理衣服，笔挺的黑西装敞开着，里面的衬衫熨得一丝不苟。背对着你的他正从镜子里与你对视微笑，笑容和眼神都带着阴森和野性，像一匹凝视着晚餐的饿狼。

没有衣物遮蔽的下身凉风阵阵，你从心里不由得打了个寒颤，低头避开他仿佛能将你看穿的眼神。

助理胖虎帮着小摄像一起哼哧哼哧地搬弄着机器，你坐在千玺对面的沙发上，故作泰然地低头看着稿子。

他悠然肆意地歪坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，故意把皮鞋和裸露的一小截脚踝伸到你眼底晃荡。

尘封而深刻的记忆被唤醒时总是需要一些事物来做承载的媒介。

是的，那天的他也是这般的衣冠楚楚。

你被迫跪坐在他穿着鞋的脚上，无力地倚靠着他西装革履的小腿。而他却故意用崭新坚硬的皮鞋摩擦着你的阴蒂，淫水几乎覆满了他的皮鞋。他在你的注视下解开裤带，把手伸进裤子里掏出那东西，对着被绑住双手的、毫无反抗之力的你，毫无廉耻地开始上下运动起来。

也就是在那一天，他猛烈而连续地要了你很多次，直到你被他的精液灌满，筋疲力尽到连腿也合不上，全身像散了架子一样汗津津地酸痛无力，只能呻吟着，任由他可恶而放肆地打着做清理的名号继续指奸你，看着你满身娇媚的伤痕，无耻地任由自己勃起了一次又一次。

痛感和被凌辱的快感席卷而来，你的脸颊也因这样羞辱的回忆而瞬间涨得通红，拼命躲闪的眼神暴露了自己。千玺低声哼笑，手指饶有趣味地放在嘴边摩挲着，在别人看不到的镜头外肆无忌惮地盯着你，脚依然翘着，甚至摇晃得更加欢快了。

小摄像总算弄好了机子，你深吸一口气，换上了职业假笑：“非常高兴我们这次能与易老师合作拍摄杂志封面，听说您最近再拍一部新的电影，方便向我们透露一下是什么题材的吗？”

他将胳膊肘拄在膝盖上，身子向你前探，想了想说道：“这……是一部非常有意思的电影，我在里面演一个非常有意思的角色。”

你对他不痛不痒的的回答十分汗颜，又问道：“那您觉得这个角色和您有多少相似的地方呢？”

“你猜。”他笑着回答道。

你看着他，他下撇的嘴角微微抖动着，神色慵懒，眼神却清醒。

这个回答，让另一次色情而甜蜜的记忆涌上你心头。

那天你裹着浴巾从浴室蹑手蹑脚地跑出来，瑟缩着躲避起空调的冷风，非要钻进他怀里暖和。他本来好好地倚在床头翻读剧本，突然被你一搂一蹭，起了反应。

他不肯分心，依旧专心抱着剧本不理你，好正经的样子。  
可是有个东西已经出卖他了。

你刚要解开浴袍他就按住了你的手，一把将你箍进怀里让你不要乱动。你不听话，偷偷抬起一条腿压在他下身，勉强还能伸出去乱摸的手摩挲着他的腹毛不敢再往下，因为他的肉棒已经硬得吓人，戳得你腿根生疼。

“你要是不想一会被我操死，就给我老实点。”他仍是目不转睛地盯着剧本，却偏过头与你耳语。

你红了脸，又往他怀里蹭了蹭，嚅嗫着说道：“我就是想抱抱你，屋里太冷了，”你把脸埋在他的臂弯里，“我里面没穿衣服。”

他把手绕着你的身子伸进你的浴袍里，准确地抓上了你的奶子，手指不老实地揉弄着你硬到挺立的乳头，还用逗弄猫狗的语气说道：“小猫咪不听话是要挨打的哦。”

你一只手伸进他的裤子里揉捏起垂坠的囊袋，“你舍得吗？”

他把手里的剧本扔在床头，一个翻身扑上来压住你，一边解裤带一边与你耳语：“不舍得打，但舍得操。”

那日的记忆过于疼痛，他压着你后入，一手搂着腰将你死死钉在他的鸡巴上，另一只手或是揉捏你的胸，或是来回捏弄你淫水横流的穴珠。他粗暴地对你连续撞进拔出，指尖毫不温柔地拉扯着你的阴唇，拥有金属扣的冰凉皮带被他勒在你两腿之间，磨得几乎渗血。

他一边享受把你吃干抹净的快感，一边在你耳边念念有词地背着剧本里的台词，那样子，仿佛在操你的人不是易烊千玺，而是这个角色。

他的声音笼罩着色欲的爱意，所以无论在这个时候说什么，都像是在和女主角床上调情，而你却像是一个被他用来泄欲的工具，能做的只有高高地撅起屁股来迎接他和他那充满了浓白液体的性器。

“咳。”

他一声轻咳将你的思绪拉回现实，你的脸颊因回忆而羞耻泛红，逐渐急促的呼吸令你脑海中一片空白，除了机械性地一句句复述起纸上的问题，此后再和他毫无互动。

这太不专业了。

采访结束，你瘫坐在沙发上这样想。

“走吧姐，”实习摄像一手扛着机器一手扯扯你的衣袖，“中午吃什么？看你今天状态不太好，咱们出去吃点好的。”

“你自己去吃吧，我们这边还有点问题要交接一下。”还没等你回答，就被他的助理胖虎拦了下来，你顺着胖虎的眼光看过去，千玺坐在飘窗前，身边围着许多工作人员为他整理妆发，他偶尔看向窗外，却在转变视线的瞬间似有若无地瞟向你。

你换上笑容，对实习摄像说道：“我这边还要再忙一会，你自己去吃吧，过几天姐请你吃红楼对面的烤肉。”

他点点头，又转身收拾起自己的装备来。

你被胖虎领到屋内的书房，他端来一纸杯水放到你面前，什么都没说就离开了。

你沉默地看着他关上了门，然后开始环视自己身处的这间屋子。

屋子里的陈设很简单，一眼就能望到边。墙角小冰箱边的绿盆栽叶子油亮，是屋子里仅有的具有生命力的东西了。

你一个轱辘从沙发翻下，略带兴奋地打开冰箱门想找点吃的，可冰箱里除了需要额外支付高昂价格的牛奶饮料就再无其他了。

你失望地关上冰箱门，看着空调下摇曳的绿叶发呆。

“吱呀”一声，门开了，伴随着你的注视，千玺走了进来。他脱了西装外套，头发有些凌乱，可看向你的眼睛依旧闪烁着光，像一对漂亮的星星。

他几步来到你面前，微微弯腰打开冰箱，拧开一盒牛奶喝了满满一口。

“不可以空腹……”

他突然转过来俯身含住你的嘴唇，将口中的液体尽数喂进你嘴中。

你被他压倒性的怀抱逼迫地频频后退，他大手一挥揽住了你的腰肢和后背，肆无忌惮地揉捏起来。

你连退几步，即将贴上冰凉墙壁的后背被他的手稳稳护住。

“这是喂给你喝的。”

可是渡进你口中的牛奶却因为你本能的抗拒反应而悉数落下，胸前的衣料被浸湿，浑圆的胸脯和乳沟一览无余。

他的笑容消失了。

“你躲我？”

“我，我没有。”你粗鲁地擦了擦自己的嘴巴，生气地看着他。

他没说话，只是更上前一步贴着你，空余的那只手覆在你的乳肉上用力一抓，似乎是用疼痛来惩罚你对他的不满。

他又重复刚才的动作：仰头猛灌了一口牛奶，然后不由分说地将它喂到你嘴里。

别嫌恶心。和他在一起的几年，你学得最好的就是乖乖示弱。几乎从来不哭的你，在他面前成了个软唧唧的小哭包，最感人的电影也比不上他皱皱眉头能赚你一滴眼泪。

你一边听话地咽下他喂给你的奶，仔细地回应着他的吻，柔软的小舌在他口中来回纠缠，一边为他刚刚的态度而难过至毫无意识地流泪，可那神情伤心得仿佛是被恶霸欺凌到妥协的村口小寡妇。

他停了下来，呼吸重重地喷在你脸上：“哭什么？笨蛋，你还没挨操呢。”裹了一层薄茧的手指微微发热，捧着你的脸抹去了眼泪。

你垂着眼睛不想让他看你泪眼婆娑的样子，他的呼吸浅浅地在你鼻尖游窜，似乎是盯了你一会。

还没等抬头，你就再一次地被他撬开了嘴唇。

他更加用力地卷袭你的唇齿，湿滑的触感伴随着被咬唇的疼痛，牛奶的甜腥味在口腔中四散，他的手隔着被牛奶弄得湿漉漉的外衣在你胸前揉捏。

也许是五分钟，在你的意识几乎到了模糊的地步前，他终于肯放过折磨你的嘴唇了。

你朦胧着眼睛喘着粗气看他，他的嘴唇上有你疯狂的口红印迹，在他嘴边洇了一大圈，看着他，想到自己的嘴巴被亲得大约与他也别无二致，你低头闷闷地笑了起来。

他一边熟练地解你的衣服扣子，一边低头亲昵地舔舐你敏感的脖颈和耳廓：“一会哭一会笑的……笑什么？让我也开心开心。”

你贴上他的脸：“不告诉你。”

他摸索着寻找着屋内自动家具的开关，在“滴”的一声后，你看到左手边大落地窗的窗帘被自动地缓缓拉起，厚厚的窗帘布令屋里瞬间落至黑暗，还没等你适应来黑暗，便觉得胸前一阵寒凉，原来在不知不觉中早就解开了你的开衫毛衣和内衣扣子。

他将你按在墙上，蹲下身，毛茸茸的头发戳得你肚子痒痒的。他又在黑暗中抬起了你的一条腿搭在自己肩上，先是用手指将你弄得意乱情迷，随后便更过分，你只觉得两腿被分得更开，一股湿热的神奇触感在下身蔓延。

他在舔你。

待你反应过来时，他已经用舌尖将你挑逗至一次高潮了。

大腿根遍布着从你穴中流出的莹润爱液，你的不应期迫使你撅着屁股向后躲，他却不肯顺你的意，抬起下巴向更深处探去。

你爽得双腿发软，手指拼命地抓着墙壁不让自己摔倒。

他开始更用力地伸出舌头在你的阴蒂上舔舐玩弄，一只手在你的大腿上摩挲，另一只手抚摸着你寂寞的乳肉，你无力地靠着墙壁做支撑，直登巅峰的刺激让你一次次对着他挺胸夹腿。在他几十次的舔弄下，你终于喊着他的名字再一次浪叫着迎来了高潮。

他起身，轻轻地将你拥入怀里，一下一下地温柔地将吻落在你的头顶。

你知道自己现在样子一定好狼狈，四散的长发贴着脸颊和后背，开衫毛衣敞开着，解开的内衣被胸顶起，钢圈还会偶尔剐蹭到裸露在外的奶头，又痒又痛。包臀短裙被他推到胯骨以上，腿间汗津津的嫩穴到现在还在一缩一缩地颤抖，像一个被爱过后又被发泄到破碎的娃娃。

千玺打横将你抱起，放置在不远处的长沙发上。

他微微岔开腿，调整一个合适的高度站在你面前，垂着眼对你说道：“该你了。”

你撑着手臂坐起来，乖乖地解开他的腰带。

“你会喜欢它的味道的。”

你闻到了来自他那处的味道，男人的汗味混着干涸的精液，你感觉到自己的骚穴里流出了更多的爱液，你磨了磨腿，敏感的阴蒂又是一阵欢愉地跳动。

你伸出舌头试探着，带着渴望和被侮辱的快感，将他那还带着些腥气的性器放进了口中。

他解开西装衬衫的袖扣，露出性感有力麦色的小臂，顺势抚摸上你的头。 

你熟练地在口腔中用舌根包裹着他肉棒来回吞吐，你的掌心按摩着他的囊袋，他深呼吸着仰起头，不由得把腰腹向你喉咙更深处插去。

你还是受不了太过频繁的深喉，他粗长的硬物在你口中横冲直撞，你卷起舌尖仔细刺激着他的龟头，希望他能赶紧射出来。

围在他根部的茂盛毛发扎得你脸颊难受，男性荷尔蒙的味道在你口腔里四散，你皱着眉头，吞下了他受刺激而分泌的溢液。

“铃铃铃——”

你们同时停下，他回头看了看被自己扔在茶几上的手机，安安静静的，便又看向你：“要接吗？”

你点点头，吐出他的东西，尴尬地抹了抹嘴边的水痕：“在客厅，我的包里。”

他回来的时候，脸色似乎不是很好，但你却不甚在意，只当他在耍被打断情欲的小脾气。

直到他躲开了你想拿走手机的手，自作主张地按下了免提键，将话筒递到你嘴边。

“喂？”

电话那边率先开口，这个声音你好熟悉，是你工作组正在负责对接的艺人，一位正在冉冉升起的选秀鼓手，也是一位正对你频频发出求爱邀请的男人。

你哑着嗓子，不敢去看千玺的表情：“你好。”  
  
“怎么了？嗓子哑哑的，不舒服？”

你看到千玺更加用力地攥了攥手机，手指尖泛出愤怒的苍白。他扶起自己被你舔得泛水光的肉棒，用力地在你脸上怼着。

“咳咳，没有，……请问您打电话是对接工作出现了什么问题吗？下次可以直接让助理或者经纪人联系我们的，不劳烦您亲自打电话。”

你尽力想把自己和小鼓手撇清，虽然两人本来也没什么关系，但当你看到千玺越发皱起的眉头，听到对方走向越发暧昧的对话时，你只能用双手紧张地讨好自己男人，在说话的空隙，还尽力分出舌头来照顾他的龟头和硬得像钢棍一样的柱身。

“不是工作的事情……除了工作我就不能联系你了吗？”电话那头的男孩笑声透着害羞和紧张，这让你更加羞耻，他还不知道，他小心翼翼试探的女孩正像荡妇一样被人拽着头发用鸡巴操嘴。

“嗯……当然可以……嗯啊……”

“你……在忙吗？”电话那头的小鼓手听着你的声音开始仓促起来，“我也没什么要紧的事儿，就是……想问问你明天晚上吃饭你会来吗？”

千玺停下动作，把自己的鸡巴从你嘴里抽出来，皱着眉头不悦地看着你，看你打算怎么回答他。

你对他的问题实在是摸不着头脑，对着千玺摊开手做着口型：“我什么都不知道！”

见你那边没声音，小鼓手又急忙补充道：“是聚餐，大家都去！……你也会去吧？”

“啊……是聚餐，”你松了一口气，又自然地抬手摩挲起千玺的大腿，把脸依偎上他的小腹，漫不经心地伸出手指逗弄他高昂在你面前的肉棒，“我想起来了，应该会去吧……”

“好，那你忙吧……明天见。”

“好的，明天……”你还没说完，易烊千玺“啪”地一声挂了电话，然后生气地拎起手机扔得远远的。

“这男的谁？”

“一个同事。”你从他小腹处起来，笑嘻嘻地仰着头看他，希望能继续刚才被打断的事情。

他却没有任何表情变化，也没有动作，既没说相信也没说不信，就这么静静地看你，气氛变得诡异而尴尬起来。  
“哎呀，真的就是一个同事，是我们组负责对接的艺人，才认识没几天，你瞅你那样……”

你握着他的大手摇来摇去地撒娇，原本挂在身上半遮半掩的衣物被你顺势脱下，一对跳脱的羊脂似的奶子在他身上蹭啊蹭的，乳头硬成了一粒小石子，风骚又敏感。

“欠收拾的小骚逼。”

他将你推倒，抬起你的一条腿，手指对着暴露的嫩穴就狠狠地插了进去。

你像个泄欲娃娃一样任他来回摆弄，横躺着岔开腿迎接他的指奸，他站在沙发边，故意用钢棍似的大鸡巴在你脸庞用力，那东西沉甸甸晃悠悠的，把你的嫩脸蛋抽得直发红。

你伸手抚摸起它，“好哥哥，你可别折腾我了，你看你硬成这样，不给舔也不给用，我都替你难受。”

他居高临下，像尿尿一样握着自己的鸡巴在你脸上拍打了好几下，泌出了一点液体在你唇上，然后才毫不客气地掰过你的两条腿捅了进去，你被突然顶进花心，不由得缩着身子叫了一声。

他像头发情的公牛一样，低着头看着你们不断抽插的交合处：“太骚了宝贝儿，”他用力地用鸡巴一下一下地凿你的逼：“要不要开个视频，让他看看我是怎么把你操到翻白眼的？好让他死了这条心？”

他憋了很久，所以动起来的频率和力度实在太快，你撑不住，除了骚到骨子里的叫床，再没有力气回答他了，只能机械性地拼命摇头，再用滚烫的身子和淫荡的肉穴招待他以示讨好。

“不要？那要不要我邀请他来，我们一起做爱，一个操逼一个操屁眼，最后再一起射出来，让你吃下两倍的精液去上班？”

“姐姐，”他俯下身来贴着你的脸，阴鸷又讽刺地问道，“多长的鸡巴能满足你啊？”

“姐姐，你是不是看到鸡巴就会发骚淌水的烂货啊？”

“姐姐，你被多少人骑过啊？”

“姐姐你教教我，教教我要怎么操你才好。我好爱你啊，把你操舒服了你就只属于我我一个人了。”

“姐姐，你的小豆豆痒不痒啊？让弟弟揉一揉好不好？”

他的手指覆了上去，你浑身颤抖却也无法躲避，只能乖乖听他在你耳鬓厮磨：“姐姐，你就是我用来自慰的鸡巴套子。”

“是……我是千玺用来自慰的鸡巴套子。”你理智全失，只会无力地流着被他手指搅出来的口水重复他的话。

“操他妈的，真是个小淫货，说得这么自然？这话你还对谁说过？”他强硬地掰过你的脸，“那个打鼓的？他不也被你含过屌？”

怒气让他胯下更用力了，连原本的“九浅”也不肯放过你，次次都给顶到最深处，花心摇摇欲坠，一块好肉快要被他捅得四分五裂了。

“告诉我，你是不是也给他干过？他是不是也对着你的骚奶子撸射过？”

你拼命摇头，一句话被他顶得支离破碎，“嗯啊，千玺……没有，真的、没有……我只有你……我爱你，我只爱你……啊……轻点、轻点操我……”

“轻点能喂饱你的骚逼吗？嗯？”

他的大手用力地将你的乳房揉捏成一团，指尖捏着你的乳头玩弄，又在你耳边低声道，“记着，你的自由，是我给的。”

他说完便低下头狠狠地咬住你的唇，你的呻吟被堵在舌尖变成无力的呜咽，你动情至深，双腿环在他的腰上，全然不顾他的爱令人窒息。

你被他的疯狂送上巅峰，染了一身的娇艳潮红，看他的眼神都带着妖精似的引诱和媚惑，他与你对视着，理智和道德都陷进情欲的漩涡，彻底成了野兽。

他仍用鸡巴坏心地碾磨着你高潮过后的不断颤抖的阴蒂，生理泪水夺目而出，更衬得你双眼似一汪柔媚的春水，惊起人心一池波澜。

你受不了他驴似的抽插，便把手伸到他胯下揉蛋，淫词浪语地缠着他快射到小骚逼里。

他如你所愿，终是尽数释放在你体内。

“你要给我怀个崽子吗？”他问。

情潮褪去，你渐渐清醒，摸了摸压在你胸口上的他的小脑袋：“我会乖乖吃药的。”

怀里的小脑袋动了动，却在无尽的沉默后，只应了一声：“好。”

等你和他告别时，已经过了晚饭时间，他一会还有剧本研读会，你也要回公司整理今天的采访材料。你空腹吃下随身带着的避孕药，然后匆匆冲了个澡，就带着最后一个吻的温存离开了。

大约是因为错过了晚高峰，所以你没等多久叫的车就到了酒店门口。你坐在汽车后座，按下窗户想再看看 7028，却发现这样高耸的大楼在夜色霓虹的闪烁之下，你根本找不到七十层在哪里。

七十层，实在是太遥远了。

就像我们本该是茫茫宇宙中的两颗永不交汇的星，因为上帝的捉弄而相遇，再在激烈碰撞后灰飞烟灭。

你叹了口气，按上窗户：“走吧师傅。”

你怕冷把手放进外套的衣兜里，却摸到了一个陌生的小盒子，你掏出来打开看，是一条钻石手链。

“叮咚——”手机发来消息，“口袋里的东西是给你奖励。”

你心中百般滋味，却也像曾经无数次那样选择了乖乖收下。

你突然想到你与他情缠之时，他抿着嘴与你耳语，说你是他的宠物，是他专属的婊子。

现在看来好像还真是这样子呢……

你沉默地看着窗外被灯红酒绿染成一片莺莺燕燕的北京市，路上遇到了好多好多千玺的广告牌，可看起来却那么陌生。

司机师傅抬手按开了车里的广播，一阵电流声后，温柔的女声缓缓而来：“欢迎收听 FM76.9 音乐地带，今天我们推荐的歌曲是国民偶像易烊千玺不久之前发的新专辑主打曲《color sea》，这首歌由易烊千玺本人作曲，著名作词人……”

“……千玺？诶丫头，你是记者不？”司机师傅操着一口外地方言，“我看你是去传媒公司，你肯定认识不少明星吧？你认不认识现在唱歌的这个小伙儿？俺姑娘可稀罕他嘞……”

易烊千玺吗？

你笑了笑：“不好意思啊师傅，我不认识他。”

汽车还在疾驰，无数霓虹从身边溜走。


End file.
